trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Recipes
Recipes can be learned by consuming Recipe Scrolls. Since the January 2015 update, Recipe Scrolls will always teach you a recipe you don't already know, and once a player has learned all of the recipes from a certain zone they can no longer be used. Multiple part recipes will require multiple scrolls to learn, unless a player purchases one of the older recipe scrolls, which teach all parts of a design. Recipe dungeons are only found in Uber worlds. Recipes will unlock craftable decorations in various workbenches that can be made at the Builder's Crafting Bench, or block recipes for the Cube Converter. Learning a recipe grants 2 mastery points. Obtaining Recipe Scrolls Recipe Scrolls can be obtained in multiple ways, each having a unique set of recipes: * Recipe Lairs: Recipe Lairs have, like normal lairs, unique themes for the biome they spawn in. They do however all contain the same creatures: 5 Shadow Drones and a Shadow Knight as boss. Unlike regular Lairs, Recipe Lairs spawn a Recipe Chest holding a recipe that fits the theme of the current biome after defeating the boss, instead of a normal loot-filled chest. These lairs can also very rarely drop an LED Block Recipe. * Runecrafting In the first 3 tiers of the Runecrafting Bench, players can craft a block recipe of their choice using Blank Scrolls, Crystallized Clouds and Radiant Shards. * Miner's Trove Every time an ore is mined, there is a low chance of getting a Miner's Trove. These uncommonly contain Block recipes when opened. * Recipe Ore: Very rarely, a special "Recipe Ore" block might be hidden between ore. When destroyed, this block drops a random Block Recipe of any type for everyone nearby. Players are not guaranteed to receive the same recipe as those around them. * Events: New recipes may be added during events; how the Recipe Scrolls need to be obtained may differ. Shadow's Eve and Turkeytopia Recipes dropped from Shadow's Eve (Nightmare, Spookytime and Haunted) and Turkeytopia mystery boxes. Snowfest Surprise recipes drop from Snowfest Mystery Boxes, and Winter Recipes drop uncommonly from Winter Pinatas. List of Biome-based Recipes All of these recipes are found in recipe dungeons in their respective biomes. Treasure Isles recipes, however, are randomly sold from a Treasure Isles Trader. * Medieval Highlands * Desert Frontier * Permafrost * Cursed Vale * Fae Wilds * Dragonfire Peaks * Neon City * Candoria * Treasure Isles * Jurassic Jungle * Forbidden Spires ** Forbidden Spires (Advanced) Block Recipes All of these recipes unlock a block recipe that can be crafted at the Cube Converter. These recipes created and learned from the Runecrafting Profession as well as dropped from Recipe Ore (excluding LED blocks which are purchased for Adventurine and/or found in Recipe Lairs). * Standard Blocks * Glass Blocks * Metallic Blocks * Glowing Blocks * Textured Blocks * LED Blocks Rare Recipes *Shadowy Banner (Obtained rarely in Shadow Towers) List of Holiday Recipes * Shadow's Eve * Turkeytopia * Movember * Snowfest List of Seasonal Recipes A certain kind of recipes can only be obtained through drops from the Seasonal Pinatas. These recipes can only be created using the Wheel of Seasons workbench. Some of these recipes require a special ingredient to be made, which can only grow in their particular season. * Winter * Spring * Summer * Autumn (not released yet) Category:Crafting Category:Decoration